Windshield washer systems are integral to maintain a clear visual field and thereby ensure the safety of drivers and passengers of vehicles, as well as bystanders or other drivers and passengers in traffic situations. Windshield and lamp washer systems have been in use for a long time. They often use a pump in connection with a washer fluid container to supply liquid through nozzles to a windshield and/or lamp which needs cleaning. The cleaning action is often manually initiated by the driver of the vehicle but can also be automated by sensors and control systems. One important characteristic of such a washer system is the amount of pressure and flow the system can produce, in order to ensure that the windshield and/or lamps are cleaned. Therefore, a pump with sufficient capacity to provide both flow and pressure high enough to ensure that a desirable amount of washer fluid is supplied at a high enough pressure to the windshield is commonly used in windshield washer systems. A pump with sufficient capacity will however have the obvious drawback of being expensive. Further, a pump with sufficient capacity will also require a large amount of electrical power at the start of the pumping action, hence the peak dimensioning of the electrical feeding to the pump will also be expensive. Thus it would be beneficial with a windshield and/or lamp washer system in which the costs for components may be lowered without compromising the effectiveness of the system.